Me and my big mouth
by FatefulNight
Summary: Kyla a city girl, and her Best Friend Sarah go on a amazing trip through her TV, and both find themselfs in the center of Midgard. VincentXOC CloudXOC not a very good Summery, but please read ;D I worked hard!
1. Stupid TV

**disclaimer:**I do not own FF7, its characters or advent children. I do own Sarah and Kayla though!! kay thanks  
please read and rate. I would love to hear some ideas. Maybe even some requests?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me and my big mouth**

"Pass the Cheetos" Sarah said staring blankly at the TV in front of her. I passed the large green plastic bowl her way.

We were watching Advent children for what seemed like the hundredth time since it came out on DVD "you know, we have got to stop watching this movie…oooo Cloud" Sarah said drooling alittle as they did a close up on his face.

I just rolled my eyes, and sipped on my coke. Sure we were two hopeless romantics that had fallen in love with characters from a video game, but who cares?! They are hot "yeah! Get em good Cloud! Show them who owns" Sarah cheered really getting in the fight scene of Cloud on his motorcycle.

I stood up to use the restroom. Besides my favorite character didn't come in till later "whoa whoa! Where do you think YOUR going Kayla! Your going to miss Clouds big fight" she said as Cloud just got shot at in the face by Yazoo knocking his goggles off.

Sarah knew my crush for Vincent, and how much I hated how little he showed up in the move. Everything had to be about that emo crybaby Cloud. Just had to make sure I didn't say that around Sarah! She would freak, and attack. "I'm going to the restroom," I said simply walking off into the darkness of the hallway and locking myself away in the privacy of the bathroom.

"Oooo HURRY!!!!" I could hear Sarah shouting in the living room. Thanks the heavens my parents were not home for the week.

I looked into the mirror to see myself gazing back. My dark chocolate brown eyes were showing signs of sleepiness, but were thankfully hidden behind my long Burnett bangs.

After doing my business and gussying up. I headed back out in time to see Tifa fighting Loz, the very bulky and weird looking one of the three silver haired men. "You know I'd give anything to be there…with Cloud," she said all dreamily.

Around this time I would turn off the TV and kick her out. I didn't like her getting all daydream on me like that. It was annoying, and really bugged me.

Cause I too wanted that to happen…well besides the "with Cloud part". I stood in front of the TV before sitting back down "don't make me turn this thing off!!" I said threatenly. Sarah's eyes got all big "no no!!! You're the only one I know with this movie! How else am I going to see my beloved Cloud!?" she squeaked.

I just rolled my eyes, and moved out of the way sitting down beside my best friend once again. Cloud was now ridding through the forgotten city to rescue Denzel and Marlene. I scooted close to the edge of my seat, my favorite part about to come. Yada yada. Cloud gets his ass kicked around. BAM!! There he was swooping from the tops of the glowing trees in all his glory to save the little wimp, Vincent. I just smiled cause I knew deep down Sarah was cursing me "ugh…you know I hate when you smile like that" she groaned, and she clicked off the TV.

I stood up "HEY!!! It was getting good! And I only get to see him twice damnit!" My cheeks flushed red when I thought about how childish I looked and sat back down.

Sarah just giggled and waved me off "well I have Saturday school tomorrow, I'll catch ya later" and with that left me to clean the popcorn mess. Along with all the empty soda cans.

In the Morning around 7 AM I got up to sounds of a motorcycle and metal hitting metal. I walked into the living room after much tossing and turning in my bed hoping the sound would just stop after while like a passing car or something.

But no in fact it got louder. So once I dragged myself there I saw that the TV was on, and was left off from where it started last night. Vincent was circling Cloud talking about the Geostigma..

I made a funny face, and picked up the remote to shut it off only to have to flicker to fuzzy static gray and white. Then snap back to where it left off. I shook my head and shrugged. _'Might at well…'_ I thought and sat down to watch. But it froze on Vincent's face in a close up.

Blinking I tapped on the TV screen. It had never acted up like this before, maybe I just need to clean the disk. Or it was just finally dieing from all the times Sarah and I had watched it.

Clinking the eject button I waited for the DVD player to spit out my CD. It made a horrid clicking sound, not eject the disk. I pushed the button again only to get more clicking sounds. I gave up, and scooted back to see where the movie had frozen at. Smiling I took this advantage to stare at the perfectly perfectness of Vincents face, his pretty crimson eyes, and messy black hair.

The DVD gave another evil clicking sound at me snapping me out of my trance. I stood up to click the off button, but when my hands touched the button it was like I was glued there. I grabed my wrist with my other hand and yanked as hard as I could, but to no luck.

This had me worried now. NOTHING like this ever happened before. Maybe I was just having a Nightmare! yeah..thats it. Just a really weird nightmare cause of all the soda and junk food I had last night. "Kayla..." a distant voice called. I shivered, it sounded like it came from the TV....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cliffy! =P oh well just have to see what happen next now huh?

Well this is my frist Fanfict, Part two will be out soon...Enjoy, and don't forget to rate and leave comments


	2. Seventh Heaven

**disclaimer:**I do not own FF7, its characters or advent children. I do own Sarah and Kayla though!! kay thanks  
please read and rate. I would love to hear some ideas. Maybe even some requests?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me and my big mouth  
CHAPTER 2**

I didn't know what to do. I was just praying to god this was all just a bad dream. "Kayla! He needs you…" said the voice again, but more distant.

I was finally able to free my finger from my TV's button. Quickly taking huge steps away from it I gasped holding onto my chest, my heart beating a million beats a second. 'he? Who is he? And why is my TV acting like its possessed by something!?'

Pushing all thoughts of the evil DVD, and TV I wondered into the kitchen to get something it eat. Hopefully good food would get my mind off all this weirdness that was happening this morning

Once I finished my scrambled eggs and toast the phone rang. Abandoning my plate at the table I dashed for the phone before it rang three times.

"Kayla! You'll never believe this!" she said alittle to loudly though the phone. I rubbed my ear "what is it Sarah? Wait…did your miniature rat thing get stuck in the toilet again?" I asked not wanting to plunge a hairless dog from her dad's toilet again. I could hear giggling from the other end "no stupid, he got stuck in the sink this time…but that's besides the point!! My TV was acting really weird. You see I was just getting ready for school today, and the movie we were watching last night started playing! I don't even own that movie either." I stood there with my mouth hanging open, the phone pressed to my ear.

"Kayla? Hey! You still there? I'm not lying I swear!" I shook my head regaining my composer

"…That's weird…same thing happened to me this morning as well…only my TV attacked me!" I left out the part about me hearing voices. I'm pretty sure that wouldn't sound sane.

Sarah said her goodbye saying she was going to be late for her Saturday school "I'll call you when I get back. Maybe we can figure this out…" with that she hung up leavening me still standing with the phone to my ear.

What in the world was going on? I didn't know, but hopefully it was nothing that was to dangerous, the last thing I need was my parents coming home to a dead person in their house and a psycho killing TV on the rampage.

Around 1 PM Sarah called me back, and said she was coming over in a few. To tell the truth I didn't want her over. My hair was a mess, and I was still in my PJs from this morning. Yeah I'm a very lazy person on the weekends, so sue me.

She came over with an armful of popcorn packages, and a litter of coke "only one way to solve this Kayla" She said smirking. I just groaned, and stood to the side to let her in.

"You know we have probably broke a world record of how many times we watch Advent children by now" I said in a grim voice. Sarah crouched down and popped in the movie then jumped onto the couch. I joined her with reluctance, and suggested we just start it from where we left off from last night.

She nodded her head, and used the remote to skip through the parts we could both recite from memory "you just want to see your man Vincent," Sarah teased.

I could turned in my seat to say something back but the DVD started to do those Clicking sounds again "AH HA!!!" Sarah shouted and jumped up.

"That's what it was doing at my place as well!" she ran over to the TV and pushed the eject button and suddenly all the lights went "what the fuck!?" I screamed stubbing my toe on the coffee table in attempt to find the light switch.

I suddenly heard a scream that was not my own that came from Sarah "Sarah?…hey Sarah you alright?" I asked feeling around in the dark for her.

When she didn't answer I began to get really worried 'what's going ooooon….' I thought panicky. 'help him…he needs your help" It was that voice again!

"Look here Lady….man…whatever you are! I don't even know who your talking about! Stop messing with us!" I shout to no one in the dark. Suddenly I didn't feel to good, and like I had lost my balance. I toppled over onto the ground blacking out. _'Did I die?'_ was the last thing I thought before I lost consciousness.

I could see red, and orange through my eyelids meaning there was light. My eyes flickered open, but then quickly squinted from the bright sun. Wait sun? I don't remember being outside.

I then thought of Sarah "SARAH!! I shouted" "ah hey no need to shout I'm right here" she replied walking up to me with something in her arms. My head was hurting so much, like someone just smacked up side the head with a shovel!

"What's going on!? Where are we?" I said jumping to my feet, and then suddenly regretting it when all the blood rushed to my head making it pound more.

"well….seeing as we are stuck in the middle of what looks like a desert, and over there" she said pointing off over the cliff "over there looks like is Midgard" she stated like everything was alright, an everyday happening.

I gaped at her "w-what!?…." She just smiled, and tossed a bunch of berries my way "eat up we are going down there" Sarah said like she was running the place.

I sighed knowing I wouldn't be able to get through to her once she had made up her mind on something "fine…just know that this is probably all just a dream…" I said popping some of the questionable berries into my mouth.

Sarah rolled her eyes "yeah, a dream that I'm also in…" she pinched my arm making me yelp in pain "ok ok so its not a dream…god…" I muttered finishing my small snack.

We started to climb down the large platues, and ventured across the wide stretch of land "Oh my god! My feet are killing me!" Sarah groaned. I smirked "well it WAS your idea smart one" I stated.

She puffed out her cheeks and flipped her hair out of her eyes "just think Kayla. Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent. Heck everyone we know is going to be in that town!". My mind clicked at the name Vincent.

My cheeks flushed, and I looked down at the nightgown I was in, which only made me blush more. Sarah was in her normal cloths. Blue jeans with a tight black T-shirt that made her look like she was wearing a tux.

When we finally made it to the main gates of Midgard, and entered the large city. We were both baffled by what we say. It looked just like the movie, even the monument in the cent of the city, which could be seen from where we were.

"come on I knew were we have to go…" Sarah said almost like she was on a mission or something. I was jerked forward and lead around like a giant rag doll.

She finally stopped in front of a place called "seventh heaven". I then got the idea that Sarah knew more about this place then I did, and I was the one with the movie in the first place.

Sarah didn't hesitate as she opened the door to the bar and stalked inside. The person behind the bar was non other then Tifa "good…afternoon" she said looking up then paused when she say me in my night gown.

I instantly looked down avoiding her gaze "how may I help you two?" she asked putting down the cup she had been clean, and walked over to us.

Sarah was the one to speak up again "This is Kayla, and my name is Sarah" she stated, and then pointed to me again "I'm sorry…but could you possible loan my friend here some cloths?" she asked making me feel even more of an idiot.

Tifa smiled cheerfully happy to help out someone in need "sure, follow me!" she said and lead us upstairs. Handing me a armful of cloths and then shoving me into the nearest bath I was left alone to try on cloths.

After much argument with myself I went with something close to what Tifa was wearing only the back part of the half skirt thing was shorter, and it had sleeves that went down to my elbows.

Walking back our I was confronted by childish giggles and then jumped by alittle girl which I figured would be Marlene." Marlene please off our guest" Tifa said walking into the room.

The little girl pouted and crawled off me, and I got back up to my feet "I'm sorry about that she get so excited sometimes.

"That's okay. Where's Sarah?" I asked

"Oh your friend, yes she is down stairs. She already explained everything…if I believe it or not is another story" she added. I nodded my head, and walked down stairs to rejoin my friend, which was play with the many glass cups and stacking them up out of boredom.

"Hey Tifa!…Kayla! Wow looking good girlfriend" she said giving me a wink, and sliding down from the barstool.

"Thanks…but now what? How are we going to get back home!?" I added. The dark reality of maybe never returning home dawned on me.

'Oh don't worry, why go back at all?" Tifa shook her head at our inner argument "well how about this" She spoke up above out talking that was quickly escalating louder. We both stopped talking and look up at Tifa.

"My teammates are coming tonight for alittle get together, I'm sure Cloud will be able to think of something. If not, then I wouldn't mind having two extra roommate here" Tifa said cheerfully with hands placed firmly on her hips.

We paused. Then looked at each other. Sarah smiled thinking the same thing I was. Well kind of _'cloud!'_ _'Vincent!'_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Enjoy, and don't forget to rate and leave comments


	3. Just a walk in the park

**Chapter 3**

**_just a reminder, I do not own Final Fantasy!!..and sorry for not updating in SUCH a long time. Enjoy then :D _**

**____________________________________________________________________**

We spent most of our time Sitting in the bar's main room playing cards with Marlene, and Denzel. I lost most of the time mainly due to Sarah's constant ranting on how the game went, and she kept looking over my shoulder to see my cards.

After awhile I got fed up with it and went behind the bar to help Tifa clean something. Waiting was not one of my strong points.

"Relax Kayla, your shaking" I looked down at my hand as I cleaned a glass, and I was shaking. The water inside the cup and sloshing around.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered. The door then suddenly busted open followed by "THE WORLDS GREATEST NINJA HAS ARIVED!!". I dropped the glass I was holding onto making it shatter in the sink.

"damn Yuffie would you shut up!" A man walked in behind the hyper active ninja who had blond hair, and looked to be in his early 40s maybe.

I knew instantly that it was the bad mouthed captain Cid. "You fools cause to much fucking ruckus, pipe down!". Next to walk in was Barret with the equally as bad of a mouth.

"don't worry I'll clean this up, go on and join your friend. Cloud will be here soon." Tifa then started to scoop out the small fragments of glass from the sink and dump then into the trash.

I walked around the bar, and sat down by Sarah who was dazed at the fact she was getting a chance to meet the group up close, and in real life.

"Earth to Sarah!" I said waving a hand in front of her. "knock that out! I just can't believe it!!!" she jumped up.

"sooo…Tif what's up with these two?" Yuffie asked sitting in a chair backwards her legs dangling out the back end. "Well…" Tifa said trailing off "Kayla and Sarah are not from around here".

Sarah took this chance and blurted out "We aren't even from your world" she said smiling like an idiot.

I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand 'nice going on keeping it a secret' I thought. I looked up when I felt something furry nudging my leg, and I looked down to see the dog/ lion Red X.

"hmmm…she is not lying, they don't smell like people from around here either". I blushed and looked away clearing my voice.

"I don't give a fuck where they came from! Question is how do we get em back?" Cid said leaning back in his own chair his second cigar already lit and held firmly between his lips.

"I was hoping Cloud might have an Idea on that" Tifa added.

All this was to much for me 'going home', 'staying here', 'Not my world' all those comments buzzed around in my head threating to just explode.

Thankfully those thoughts vanished once the door opened once again, and the famous Cloud we all knew so well strode in looking emotionless as ever. "ah Speak of the devil" Barett said chuckling.

After Tifa explained our story, and Cloud thought it over. He shook his head "no…I don't know anything about another world, or how to get there" was what he simply said, and sat down by Barett.

Sarah groaned and slammed her head onto the table, her face a bright red. I laughed at Sarah's little crush. "well maybe Vinnie will have an idea!" Yuffie spoke up and clung to me smiling.

"Can't…breath…" I said gasping "ooo…my bad" she said and let her death grip go "you know…you look a lot like-" she was cut off by Tifa's hand covering her mouth "I know, but not in front of Cloud" she whispered.

I looked up giving them both a weird look "eh hehe…its nothing" Yuffie said waving me off, and returning to her seat.

Sarah was still beet red in the face as Cloud talked to her, asking her questions about our world and how we got here in the first place.

After about an hour Tifa was growing tired of waiting on the infamous Gunner Vincent "maybe we should all turn in for the night. He might be here in the morning".

With that everyone made their way up stairs to the guest rooms. Sarah and I however stayed down stairs "something…doesn't feel right" I said quietly after a moment of silence.

Everyone else was already asleep " What do you mean?" she asked

"I don't know…its just this feeling I have. I think something is wrong with Vincent!" I said a little louder "SHHH!!! Don't wake them up" Sarah said pointing to the stairs.

I gripped my chest as it burned like something was taking a hot poker and jabbing me with it. "ugh…" I toppled over out of my seat groaning in pain "KAYLA!!!" Sarah shouted.

Cloud was pounding down the stairs in a flash, sword in hand. "What's going on!?" he ordered, and then saw me crumpled on the ground. Tifa turned on the lights and joined Cloud.

"Come, help me carry her your room." I was lifted to my feet and guided up the stairs. The burning pain throbbed now 'you must save him!! He needs you'. It was that voice again!

I must of blacked out last night, cause once I woke up sun light was pouring in through the windows. "mmmm…Sarah?" I asked looking around my eyes squinted.

"Yeah I'm here. You know, you gave everyone a scare last night…" She was sitting by the window just looking out of it "also did you know you talked in your sleep?" she asked turning around smiling real smugly.

I glared at her "something about saving someone…are you talking about Vincent?" Sarah was pushing for answers. I hated when she got like this "I don't know okay-" "do you know where he is!? We have all been looking for him…all night..".

I was about to say something else, but stopped and sat up in my bed "wait all night? I thought everyone was going to wait and went to bed."

"Yeah we were, but that was before you passed out and went on and on how you were so worried." She said making kissy faces.

I threw my hands up blushing, and stomped down stairs to get something to eat, and to get away from Sarah's constant teasing.

"hey Mrs. Valentine could you get me a beer" Cid said smirking. I cringed at the name, but did as I was asked handing him one from the shelves.

"awww don't let the sour puss get to you. I think you two would make a great couple" Yuffie said also making kissy faces. I growled and walked out of the bar.

I couldn't…no wouldn't take anymore of THAT. Besides something was drawing me out of midgard. I didn't know if I should go back in, and tell them or just follow my own instincts and just go.

I finally made up my mind and left wondering about till the desert turned into trees, and the farther I got the more I noticed a faint glowing coming from the trees. Stopping I stared up in awe "wow…I never imagined it being THIS pretty here.." I said out loud.

I suddenly got that burning feeling in the pit of my stomach making me double over in pain. "STOP!! Stop doing this to me" I blurred out.

The bushes near me suddenly started to rustle. My vision got blurry, but I was able to make out gold shoes.

"you… can't be… here" a voice said, and then crumpled down as well next to me. I could feel something warm and wet on my hand that was stretched out nearest to the man. Looking at it I could see red. Probably blood "run…" he gasped out.

This guy was obviously injured, and needed help quickly. Gathering up my strength I pushed the pain away, and stood up "go now!! They are coming!!" he looked back over his shoulder panting, and out of breath.

I kneeled down and pulled the guy up to his feet (which was NOT an easy task mind you). Most of his weight was on me, his right leg had been shot and there seemed to be a large wound in his chest.

The bush started to move again, and so I started to hobble away back towards midgard with the guy's arm around my shoulder "stop…leave me" is what he said the whole way back to Seventh Heaven. Now both my chest, and legs were pounding with pain my teeth grinding together as it took all my strength just to carry Vincent from the woods to Midgard again. _'you must save him…his life is in you hands!!'_. That damn voice was getting on my last nerves. What did it think I was doing now!? Doing the chicken dance?

_______________________________________________________________

**well there ya have it! the third chapter, I'm working on the fourth as you read this...(or its already finish :P ) well please comment on it, Please keep your flaming to yourself. Thanks!**


End file.
